vivapinatafandomcom-20200213-history
Fergy Fudgehog
Fergy Fudgehog is one of the main characters of the Viva Piñata TV series. He was a Piñata of more the way he acts, you'd think he was more Cluckles than Fudgehog. Fergy is nervous, high-strung and prone to panic attacks. As a professional worrier, Fergy has no peer. The main source of concern occupying Fergy’s feverish, hyperactive imagination: fulfilling his “destiny” as a Piñata. You see, Fergy has no intention of ever attending a party! The thought of smiling children breaking him open to get his goodies is enough to cause Fergy to break out in a cold (fudge-smelling) sweat! His friends are convinced that Fergy hates the Piñata parties because he is selfishly trying to figure a way for him to eat his own treats! But Fergy insists he’s just looking to keep himself and the rest of his friends safe from the Piñata Factory. But Fergy isn't always nervous and jumpy. He can be fun and loves to dance. Just don't take him to a party! Episodes Legs legs.]] In Legs, Fergy breaks his legs just before a dance competition. Prewitt Profitamole stitched on Cluckles legs to replace his broken legs so he can still go. His Cluckles legs actually make him a far superior dancer and allowed him to score a high score of 29.8 points. However, Prewitt actually got the same score Too Many Fergys In Too Many Fergys, he discovers future versions of himself from a time machine. He decides to play with his future clone. He gets away from Langston, eats pie, and does a dance competition and wins due to being able to swap out and trick Pierre Parrybo into believing that he had extreme endurance. At the end of the day he is forced to go back into time creating another clone of him. He does this multiple times, until hundreds of him appears in the same day. After getting sent back in time multiple times he decides to destroy the time machine causing the future versions of himself to vanish. The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind In The Antlers are Blowin' in the Wind, Fergy and Paulie find Machi Moojoo while running away from Langston who was focused on finding her at the time. She explains that she never wanted to go to a party after a humiliating moment at Piñata Central where her antlers got her stuck in the tubes that bring her to the Cannoñata. They then form a group called the "Cannon-nots" and then run away from Langston. However, she is kicked out of the group after they get them in a bad spot. using her antlers to receive a radio signal.]] The group then discovers that Machi can use her antlers to receive and send radio signals, and Paulie uses this to send a fake signal and location on where they are currently at misdirecting them. The group then reinstates her and she takes offense to this believing that they will just kick her out again. The huri-candy-cane comes into full force and threatens to take Hudson's and Pecky Pudgeon's life. They use Machi's antlers to receive their signal, but they quickly lose it after the radio tower is knocked down by lightning, which nearly lands on them. She uses her antlers to act as a homing signal so that Pecky can land his balloon. Machi gets rewarded with the privilege of becoming director of Piñata Central Air Control, while Fergy and Paulie get "rewarded" with being sent to a party by Langston. Fergy Drops Out In Fergy Drops Out Fergy damages the Cannoñata by throwing a screwdriver into a screen and a wrench into one of the gears, breaking it and causing it to fall out. This disrupts Langston's operation and gets Fergy kicked out and everybody forced into a weekend with Langston. However, Fergy and Paulie takes a ride into the Dessert Desert and finds a paradise where Chocstriches are abound. Cherish Chocstrich makes him her master after discovering that he has not ever went to a party. However, she goes against him when she discovers him carrying candy in a bag. He then returns to Piñata Central. Quotes *''What the-- Hey! I almost has his attention!'' --Fergy in Cocoadile Tears *''Franklin, how many times do have to tell you: I don't WANNA go to the party, capisce?'' --Fergy in Candiosity *''I don't wanna go to a party!'' *''I don't like being shot to the cannon and bashed into pieces with a stick!'' --Fergy in Candiosity *''Oh fudge!'' *''I am shamed! I am the shamed fudgehog! I am the fudgehog of shame!'' --Fergy in Chewnicorn In The Garden *''The flavor that says, "Mouth, I love you!"'' *''I'm weak! Franklin, I can't!!'' --Fergy in Chewnicorn In The Garden *''WEAK, CAN'T!'' *''Are you pullin' my taffy?'' *''I'm a party-phobic!'' *''I'm fragile!'' *''I'm allergic to sticks!'' *''It's all about me! ME!'' *''EAT STAPLER!!'' --Fergy in Crimes of Passion Fruit *''I'm possessed!'' *''STOP! HAUNTING! MY! BELLY!'' Gallery Time Machine Warp.png|Fergy entering the Time Machine. Fergy's Outfit.png|Fergy's outfit given by Francine Fudgehog. Meter.png|Fergy's Piñatameter in his fridge. Fergy's Head.png|Fergy's head after he broke from a crash incident with Sparrowmints. Meter.png|Fergy looking at his pinatameter in the refrigerator. Fergy 1.jpg|Fergy carrying a watermelon. Fergy Pie.jpg|Paulie and Fergy holding pie. Fergy and Franklin.jpg Gem Tree Roots.jpg|Fergy, Paulie, and Tina next to a Gem Tree. Fergy Contraption.png|Fergy after being destroyed and rebuilt with very cheap parts. Fergy Loses His Arm.png Lounging Fergy.png|Fergy lounging on the sofa. Strong Fergy.png|Fergy after training and becoming buff. Fergy Dance Competition Trophy.png|Fergy winning the Dance competition. Category:Characters Category:TV Series Main Characters Category:TV Series Characters Category:TV Series